The Unknown
by Wrong-In-All-The-Right-Ways
Summary: Hermione is the only survivor after the final battle. After being tortured for months she thinks she finally dies only to wake up in the marauders era. The weird thing is, they all know her as though she's been there her whole life. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown

HPOV

Chapter 1

Two months, one week, four days, twelve hours and 38 minutes since the war ended.

Two months, one week, four days, twelve hours and 38 minutes since I officially lost everyone I loved.

Two months, one week, four days, twelve hours and 38 minutes since I was kidnapped.

Every day is the same. I now live in a cold dark cell as I wait for it to start again. They take a break every now and then but for the most part I'm used as their form of entertainment. They beat me, they rape me, and they torture me until THEY need a break. I think I'll die soon, I feel like I'm fading away and I wish it would come quicker. If I die then this all ends and I get to be with the people I love. I wish I would die before they come back…no such luck.

"How are we today pretty" sneered a voice. He seems to be on his own for now, not that that's any better.

"You know I think I might bite you and set you free on the world to reek havoc…unless of course you're like you friend Remus Lupin but look where that got him, dead." he said casually.

I spit in his face as soon as the words left his mouth. No fucking way is he talking like that about my friends…no, my family like that. And see what this has done to me, I swore, me Hermione granger. What is the world coming to?

Greyback wiped the spit from his face and back handed me across the face. I didn't even scream, I never do, it just gives them more pleasure besides I'm used to it by now.

"I find it unusual how no matter what we do or say to you, you show no emotion but as soon as we mention your friends it's like a switch is flicked" he laughed. I had to grip tightly on the arms of the chair I was tied to so as not to kick him with my untied feet.

"Your friends are dead. They were stupid enough to get killed…" he started to growl at me but I snapped. My right leg came up and kicked him in the balls and my left came up to kick him in the face. I will take what ever they dish out to me but no way is he fucking insulting my family.

"You bitch. Tonight may very well be the night you die" he snapped at me with his teeth.

He ripped me from the chair so violently that the ropes ripped off making my wrists bleed. I was thrown to the floor before he straddled me and began clawing at me with his wolf sharp nails; he tarred the skin on my neck and my stomach causing blood to pour from me. I knew I was going to die but my damn Gryffindor pride wouldn't let me go down without a fight. So I punch his jaw sending him toppling off me a little, just enough to reach a nail that fell from the chair. When he was back on my he punched me repeatedly before digging his nails into the wound on my neck making it open more and I began to get dizzy and light headed. My vision was going blurry so I used all my energy to force the metal nail into his neck and ripped it to the side.

"AH! Fucking mud blood!" he screeched. _Yeah doesn't feel so good does it fucker._

He stood shakily and towered over me "If you bow to the dark lord as you have been told too for the past two months then I will spare…your life" he gasped. _Doesn't look like you're gonna make it much further fucker._

I took a deep breath and he leaned down slightly to hear my weak voice "Go to hell" I whispered before spitting on him once more. I heard him growl and then I felt my head get kicked before it went black.

_Finally…_

_My head is throbbing. _I raised a hand to my head trying in vain to push the pain away_. Why do I still hurt? I thought I died. _I gingerly opened my eyes and immediately closed them again after being assaulted by a bright light. After a few moments I tried again and this time my eyes focused on the room around me. It is a Gryffindor room…_am I at Hogwarts? _Lifting my hand to my head once again I moaned in pain as I tried to move. When I stopped moving I felt the bed move next to me. _What the hell? _Before I could turn around I felt an arm snake around my waist pulling me closer to them and I felt an open mouth kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Morning love" he whispered against my shoulder. I would know that voice anywhere. _Sirius Black._

I jumped out of bed faster than I knew I could move ignoring the pain in my head and let out a scream. Looking down at myself I quickly grabbed the first thing I could which just so happened to be what I assume is Sirius's shirt. _I was naked in a bed with Sirius Black! _

Sirius jumped out of bed also and pulled on his pants before stepping towards me wide eyed. I stepped back automatically while I looked him over. Not only is he alive, not only was I in a bed with him naked but he's young…as in my age. _What the fuck is happening? _

Sirius stopped coming towards me when I stepped back "Love? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. _Love?_

"What the hell is happening? How are you here…this age? How am I here? I thought I was dead…" I whispered the last part but he caught it because his eyes widened even more if that was possible. He opened his mouth to talk again when the door burst open.

"Why were you screaming?" a boy who looked like Harry asked.

"Are you ok?" oh Merlin, is that Remus?

There was a girl beside the Harry look alike…_Merlin! That must be James…which would make the girl Lily! _She was beautiful, red hair and green eyes that shined. _They make such a cute couple…_

Beside Remus was a boy I knew all too well and it took everything in me not to kill him right there. Peter Pettigrew was standing there in all his short, round glory acting all innocent…_git._

"I have no idea what's going on" Sirius said confused.

Everyone looked at me "I don't have a fucking clue" I said before I ran past them all.

"Hermione!" they all shouted but I kept running. I needed to talk to Dumbledore; I needed to fix whatever happened.

How is it that I'm in the time with the younger versions of some of my friends? How do they know me? If it was time travelling then they wouldn't know who I was because I wasn't from their time but they all knew me.

"Miss Granger" I heard the voice I was looking for. I spun on my heel and looked at his twinkling eyes.

"Sir, something has happened to me" I said frantically. He looked at me in concern.

"What happened Miss Granger?" he asked.

I shrugged "That's the problem, I have no idea!" I said exasperated. He looked confused. "Professor, all I know is that yesterday I was in a world where all the people I saw today were fifteen years older and all dead might I add and now…now I'm here and it's as if I've always been here because they all know who I am, I'm a part of their lives but I don't remember any of it. It's like I time travelled only I know I didn't because if I did no one here would know me" I said before taking a deep breath. Dumbledore looked at me with his mouth open a little and wide eyes, normally it would be funny but right now not so much.

He was about to say something when Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter came running around the corner with professor McGonagall walking behind them trying to get them to walk.

"Hermione what is going on?" Lily asked slightly out of breath.

I looked at Dumbledore with pleading eyes and he sighed finally out of shock.

"I believe every word you just said Miss Granger…why don't we all go into my office and discuss this?" he said giving me a gentle smile. I smiled at him gratefully fighting the tears that were forming. I had no idea where I was, who I was or what was happening and after the last two-three months I felt like breaking down.

"Thank you professor" I said quietly and he smiled before leaning me along with five confused students and one confused professor inside his office.

**What do you all think? Let me know please?**


	2. Chapter 2

HPOV

Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in a seat comfortably as I paced back and forth. How much should I tell them? I don't know if I'm meant to be changing the future here but how could I not save James and Lily or Sirius or Remus. How could I willingly let my two professors die?

I'm definitely not telling Pettigrew, no way! I stopped the pacing I only just realised I was doing and turned towards everyone. They were all looking at me with expressions of concern and confusion but Sirius had another emotion brewing there…love? _What the bloody hell do I do about that little problem? The Sirius I knew was much older and harboured no romantic feelings towards me. _Ugh, I'll deal with that later.

"Miss Granger" I was startled from my internal ranting by professor Dumbledore saying my name.

"Y…yes sir?" I asked shakily.

He smiled gently "Would you like to tell us what you can?" he asked.

I nodded my head and then eyed Peter. No, he has got to go, I can't have him running off and telling his master everything.

Well, I guess it's time for my new personality to kick in. be blunt. "Sir, I would like Peter to leave…it would make me more comfortable" I said emotionlessly.

Peter looked shocked as did the others but there was confusion mixed into their expression where as Peter looked mad at missing the information as he walked from the office. He probably wanted to tell his master the new information, git! Once he had left the room the attention was on me again.

"Right, so, I'll explain why I sent him away later, right now I'm going to explain as best as I can what's going on. Is that ok?" I asked everyone. They all nodded their heads looking confused except Dumbledore; he looked curious.

"Ok, well last night I was in a cell being torture" I said casually while they watched me wide eyed "the I was sure that I died but all of a sudden I woke up in Hogwarts at a different time" I continued.

"And it's not time travel because we all know you. But you don't know us correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I hesitated again. Well Dumbledore said to tell them everything "Actually Professor I do know you but…well, you were all…older" I said.

There was a moments silence and then Lupin spoke. "So it's like you travelled back in time…only you didn't?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed falling into a chair.

"So you don't remember your life at all?" Sirius asked looking lost and a little hurt. _Fuck!_

"No…well, yes I do it's just not the same one as you all know" I tried too explain.

"Right, so why don't you tell us what your time was like?" James said. _They believe me?_

"Wait, you all just believe me? No questions about my sanity?" I asked seriously.

"Hermione" Lily started "in this time we're all family…closer than family. If you say that this has happened, then it happened" she finished smiling gently.

I had to take a few minutes to compose myself. She just described the relationship I had with Harry, Ron, the Weasley's and the older version of Sirius and Remus. If I'm that close to them in this time then I'm bloody sure I can trust them.

I took a very deep breath and said "It's not a nice future for anyone in this room, including me, do you still want to know?" I needed to be certain that they want to know…it's going to be a lot for them to take in.

Everyone nodded as professor Dumbledore said "We're all sure Miss Granger…please tell us everything you would like." The way he phrased it let me know that I only needed to tell them what I wanted, what I'm comfortable with and that just reinforced my need to tell them absolutely everything.

"OK, well to be blunt, you're all…um…dead" I said hesitantly. They all looked shocked and a little paler. "Not just you guys, everyone I ever knew is dead. Most of them were killed in the final battle with Voldemort but not all of them."

"Wait, you survived the final battle with Voldemort?" Lupin asked astonished.

"Barley and I was the only one" I said zoning out a little remembering everything before I started again.

"This is really hard for me to talk about so do you think you could all let me get through this and then you can ask questions?" I asked them.

Again they all nodded staying silent as I paused to collect myself. I wasn't going to bore them with my life I was just going to tell them about their lives and the main bits of mine.

"Let's start with you guys" I started looking towards Lily and James "Well, um, you get married and have a baby boy" I said getting straight to the point. I paused giving them time to absorb the information. "His name is Harry James Potter and he is my best friend. There was a prophecy that someone will be the one to fight Voldemort…that person was Harry. But when Voldemort heard of the prophecy he wanted to get rid of the threat. So he came to your home planning on killing Harry but you fought back. James…you died that night protecting you wife and child and Lily…you died that night protecting your son and because of that sacrifice Voldemort couldn't kill Harry and he lived." I spoke as gently as I could as I told them. They both looked pale and had tears in their eyes. James wiped Lily's tears from he cheeks before speaking.

"We saved him?" he asked quietly. The others looked on in shocked silence.

"Yes. You saved him" I stated.

"Does he have a good life? What was he like?" Lily asked.

"He went to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" I started. Lily made a face at that information and I smiled. "Yeah, he didn't like it too much there but he always said that Hogwarts was his real home. As for what he was like…you should be so proud. He's kind and brave, a Gryffindor through and through, his family always came first (which was all his friends) and he always spoke of you with happiness even though he couldn't remember you well" I said with pride and fondness. Harry was like a brother to me and I would miss him terribly. Lily and James had tears of pride and joy running down their faces with small smiles.

I turned to Lupin next and started to gloss over his life "I met you in my third years at Hogwarts. You were a professor despite your 'furry little problem'" they all smiled at that "I figured out that you were a werewolf that years but I kept my mouth shut. Near the end of that year something happened with Sirius and Pettigrew…but I'll go into that later. After this incident you left the school not wanting to cause trouble despite professor Dumbledore's reassurances that it was fine. Later you became a part of the Order of the Phoenix along with Sirius and…believe it or not you get married and have a baby boy" I paused as everyone looked shocked, disbelieving and happy. "Your wife will be Nymphadora Tonks…but don't call her Nymphadora."

"Wait! My cousin? The only part of my family I like? Baby Dora?" Sirius asked smiling.

I smiled too but then spoke quickly as I sae Lupin about to argue and disagree "Yup, that's the one. Lupin I know what you're gonna say, you say it many time in the future and in the end it doesn't matter. You are not too old, too poor or too dangerous ok? Do us all a favour and realise that before you meet her, yeah?" His mouth snapped shut as the others smiled in slight amusement. "Unfortunately before your son, Teddy Remus Lupin, was even one year old the three of you were killed in the final battle…but hey, since I'm telling you all how you die you can avoid it right?" I asked gently. They all nodded numbly.

Next I turned to professor Dumbledore "Sir, you were killed in my sixth year before the final battle by…Severus Snape. Now before you get mad, you told him to kill you. You see Snape is a double agent, pretending to be on the dark side when he's really on the light. Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy, is told to kill you by Voldemort so his mother Narcissa makes an unbreakable vow with Snape so that if Draco can't kill you Snape must. So you told him to kill you" I said. As shocked as he looked he managed a nod to let me know he understood.

Second last was professor McGonagall "You professor were killed in the final battle also. My other best friend Ron Weasley was about to be killed and you saved him. You pushed him out of the way and took a killing curse for him." I said smiling a little at the memory of her saving Ron.

Now for the hardest one, the most confusing. Sirius Black. I cleared my throat and then looked at him. I hope I can explain this in words without confusing them.

"Yours is the most confusing so bare with me. I'm going to be mentioning Pettigrew so… have you guys noticed anything different about him?" I asked hesitantly.

They looked at each other before Sirius said "He refused to see any of us over the summer and we were a bit suspicious but nothing came of it."

"You were right to be suspicious. He's on the dark side." I paused again as they gasped but didn't really look surprised. I turned to Sirius again.

"Pettigrew was the one that gave James and Lily up to Voldemort, he told him where to find him and that resulted in their death. He framed you Sirius. He cut off one of his toes and framed you for hid death along with working for Voldemort and then he disappeared. You were wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban but after ten years you broke out. This is where that incident I mention earlier comes in. you, me, Harry, Ron and Ron's rat were in the shrieking shack and Remus later joined. After a lot of misunderstandings you grabbed Ron's rat and turned it into its human form of Peter Pettigrew. You and Lupin were going to kill him together but Harry wanted the dementors to have him. Then Lupin turned into a werewolf and you turned into your animagus and Pettigrew got away" I paused once again letting it sink in.

"As for your death…well, in my fifth year there was a battle at the ministry of magic and Bellatrix Lestrange killed you and you fell into the veil…you were Harry's godfather by the way" I finished quietly.

Silence settled over everyone as they thought about everything. Then I had a thought and turned to Lupin.

"Remember that lycanthropy is not genetic so you can't use that as an excuse" I said sternly and he smiled at me.

"What about you?" Sirius asked watching me intently.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" professor McGonagall asked. My hand automatically moved my hair to the side and I touched my throat. There was a scar from where Greyback last ripped it open.

"I have a scar…how is that possible if my torture never happened in this time?" I asked.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head "I have no idea Miss Granger" he said quietly.

"How many scars do you have?" James asked softly. They were all looking at me as though they need to know the answer but were dreading it as well.

"I, um…didn't really keep count" I stuttered. I really don't want to have to remember it all again.

"Can you tell us how you got that one on your neck?" Lily asked timidly. _Shit._

I cleared my throat and avoided eye contact. I focused on a crack on the wall opposite me as I spoke.

"I was taken straight from the end of the final battle. I was there being tortured for two months, one week, five days, twelve hours and about forty two minutes."

"That's specific" Lupin mumbled. I continued as though he hadn't spoken, it's the only way I'll get through this. I may have change and became less of a push over and more of a fighter but this part of my life is hard.

"They wanted me to bow down to Voldemort and that would be the final sign of defeat. I refused to do it so they tortured me trying to force me to do it but… I had lost everything I ever cared about and I just became numb. I didn't care any more, the only thing I wanted was to die, that way I'd be with everyone else. They used the cruciatus curse, knifes, fists…anything they could get their hands on. Just before I got sent here when I thought I died…Fenrir Greyback" I quickly glance at Lupin…he looked murderous "he came in and tried to get a reaction out of me but I just wouldn't and then…he said it was weird that I didn't react when I was getting hurt but once my friends…not my family were mentioned then I reacted. He said something about Lupin and I spit on him. Then he said all my friends were stupid because they let themselves get killed but before he could say any more my right leg came up and kicked him in the balls while my left kicked him in the face. That was when he snapped, he ripped me from the chair I was tied too" I unconsciously rubbed my burned wrists "then he was on me tearing at me with his freakishly sharp nails. He ripped my throat open making the scar on my neck ad I knew I was going to die. But my damn Gryffindor pride wouldn't let me go down without a fight even though I wanted to die, so punched him making him fall off of me. I grabbed a metal nail that had fallen from the chair and sliced his neck open as he dug his nails into my already bleeding neck. He stood shakily and said that if I bow sown to the dark lord like I had been told then he would spare my life but the fucker didn't look like he was gonna last long. I told him t go to hell and spit on him again before he kicked me in the head and I thought I died." I stopped there and they all looked murderous and heart broken at the same time so I decided to make a joke.

"And then of course I woke up next to a young, naked Sirius so you can understand why I freaked out" I smiled as they couldn't help but laugh.

After a few moments Dumbledore sighed "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. You exist in this time, everyone knows you. You have memories from another time and place, the only thing I can think is that the Hermione from this time and the Hermione from your time became one but your memories and what you went through are dominant so they remained. You're still the same Hermione that we all know and you're still the same Hermione from a different time only there's just one of you know. There will never be two Hermione's again, you're both in the one person now." He said.

"So she still has the same thoughts and feelings as the Hermione we know?" Lily asked casting a side glace at Sirius. _Great._

"Yes, they're just buried deep under the Hermione from a different time and her thoughts and feelings." He explained "Someone or something joined the two Hermione's and left her in this time…we can't send you out of this time" he said to me.

"My time wasn't all that great anyway" I tried to smile "So what am I like in this time?" I asked changing the subject. They all smiled before Lupin spoke.

"From what we've heard you're the same…" he started but I interrupted him.

"Wait! Am I the same as I was before everything happened when I was a push over or now when I actually fight back?" I asked.

"Now, you don't take shit from people. You may be the brightest witch of our age but well, you are our friends after all…you cause as much trouble as us" James said laughing and I smiled. _That's good._

"YOU get into fights quite a lot with the Slytherins. They give you trouble because you're a muggle born but you don't care…if they insult Lily however you break a few noses and give a few black eyes. Merlin, you've fought in honour of us guys sometimes" Sirius laughed.

"Really?" I asked. This is good, that means I don't have to go back to being a push over, I can stay a fighter.

"Yeah, if you look you'll see a scar above your right hip. Bellatrix called me a mudblood and you fought with her, after you broke her nose, sprained her wrist and smashed her head against the wall, she stabbed you with a bit of glass. She was losing big time, really you probably would have put her in a coma. But when she stabbed you, you broke her arm before we dragged you to the hospital wing" Lily said smiling. _Holy shit! This is great! _"Oh, and you're the most wanted girl in school so watch out, the guys will come asking you out since you don't remember being with Sirius" she added. I looked at her with disbelief _now that I find hard to believe._

"Seriously, almost every guy in school has the hots for you…even most Slytherins" Lupin said.

"How fun" I said sarcastically making them laugh.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Why don't you go relax for the rest of the evening since it's Saturday" professor McGonagall said.

Everyone stood and left the office other than the professors. When we got out Sirius held me back as the others walked on down the hall. _Oh shite!_

"Look, I know you don't remember being with me, all you know is a guy who was your best friend's godfather. But you're still the same girl I fell in love with, deep down your feelings for me are still there, so I'll tone it down but I won't give up. From what I can tell the Hermione from this time and your time are the same so I already love both. I just wanted to let you know that I won't stop trying to get your feelings to resurface. I won't give up" he said intensely. He stared at me for a moment to emphasise his point before turning towards our friends. _Holy fucking shit! Merlin, that was intense._

When I looked at our friends they were smiling like they knew exactly what Sirius just said. I rolled my eyes at them before taking a deep breath making my way towards them and then my eyes widened as I realised that I was still clad in only one of Sirius' shirts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I know it's been a while but I'm doing what I can when I can so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**On with the show…**

Chapter 3

Hermione rushed out of bed when she saw the time and silently cursed Lily for not waking her, she knew that Lily probably wanted to let her get some sleep but now she was sooo late. She quickly grabbed a shirt and skirt that were slightly shorter and tighter than she would normally wear but she guessed that the Hermione from this time did wear this. She threw them on and dragged a brush through her hair which she also guessed that the Hermione from this time spelled permanently since her hair was in loose curls rather than untamed frizz.

She ran down the stairs and through the hallways of the school before she came to the two huge double doors and she knew that breakfast wasn't over yet and she sighed in relief. If she was late she was late, that didn't bother her so much anymore but she was starving. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second knowing that in a moment all eyes would be on her.

She grasped the one of the two doors and pushed it but unsurprisingly thanks to her luck both doors swung open and banged against the wall making her cringe at the loud noise as all eyes looked at her. She knew that Dumbledore must have been in the middle of telling them all about her so she quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Lily everyone's eyes still following her.

"Ah Miss Granger, I was just telling everyone about your unfortunate predicament" Dumbledore informed her and she nodded smiling slightly at him and he turned back to the students "Well, as I said while you might know Miss Granger she may not know you. It's difficult to explain but it's almost like memory loss so just be aware that she doesn't remember any of you" he warned them before he moved onto other matters and then the feast appeared and the talking started up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione asked Lily but she wasn't mad.

Lily shrugged "You looked tires Hermione, I thought I'd let you sleep" she said as she smiled and Hermione smiled back.

"Well, thanks" she said.

"So are you looking forward to it?" Lupin asked with amusement and Hermione frowned.

"Look forward to what?" she asked in confusion.

"All the curious stares, the whisper, the guys constantly trying to get with you?" James clarified with an amused smile.

"They better not" Sirius muttered and James full out laughed at him expression.

"They won't really" Hermione said and they all gave her looks "Will they?" she asked slightly fightened.

"Oh yeah" the four of them chorused.

As if on cue one of the guys from the boys from Hufflepuff turned in his seat and almost broke his neck trying to see past a girl who was in his way to get a look at Hermione. She frowned at the blatant ignorance he gave the other girl who obviously liked him but he just kept trying to see around her. When he finally got a glimpse of her he smiled and winked at her and she pulled a disgusted face before he was blocked from view again.

"That was rude" she commented feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Yes it was, but that's how they're all gonna be" Sirius mumbled into his cup.

"Wasn't that his girlfriend or something?" she asked them and Lily nodded.

"Yup, but he clearly doesn't care if he thinks he has a chance with you" she said with a sympathetic smile as she looked disgusted that he'd do that to his girlfriends, especially for her.

"Shit" James muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked confused once again.

"Looks like Lucius Malfoy has his sights on you too" Lupin stated with a grossed out but sympathetic look on his face. Both Hermione and Sirius looked in his direction as the others were all ready looking and they saw him staring right at her. Hermione held his gaze emotionlessly and he smirked that sickening Malfoy smirk at her and raised an eyebrow but she simply continued to stare and then he also winked at her and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him as if to say "Do you really think that's going to work with me" and she saw him chuckled before they both turned away.

"Be careful Hermione, he can be dangerous if he wants something and is refused it" Lily warned her and Hermione nodded.

"I'll be fine, if I could take him on when he's a grow man I'm sure I'll have no problem with the little boy" she said and they laughed a little.

Just then two students approached them and they all smiled at each other before the two new arrivals turned t Hermione as Sirius spoke.

"This is Alice and Frank, you are friends" he informed her and Hermione smiled at them knowing they were Neville's parents.

"Well then hi" she said and they smiled "And I'm sorry I don't remember you" she added and then they laughed and shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it" Frank said smiling as he took Alice's hand.

"Yeah, we were just hoping that maybe you'd want to re-become friends" Alice suggested and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love that…I think if I was stuck with this lot constantly I'd die" she teased the marauders and they all protested.

"Hey!" they all chimed as Lily giggled knowing that she hadn't been included in that.

"That cut deep Hermione, reel deep" James said in a fake pained voice and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get over it and live" she said still chuckling.

"Because of you" he muttered quietly and she looked at him as he smiled gently and she smiled back slightly before turning back to Alice and Frank.

"Well what did we usually do?" Hermione asked them.

"We went to the library a lot together, just the three of us" Alice informed her.

"Well alright then. The next homework we get we'll meet in the library yeah?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good, later guys" Frank said as Alice waved and they walked away.

"You knew them?" Lupin asked quietly and Hermione shook her head.

"I knew _of _them. I knew their son Neville" she told them and they nodded.

"So then, Alice and Frank…" Sirius trailed off.

"They weren't alive" Hermione said gently.

"Right, well hopefully that will change now" Lily said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it" Hermione promised and they smiled at her.

"Well then, how about a day by the lake since classes aren't back on until tomorrow?" James suggested and they all agreed.

"Why am I wearing my uniform then?" Hermione asked herself but Lily laughed "I'm gonna go change, I'll meet you all there" she said and got nods of agreement in return.

When she got back to her dorm she looked through her clothes and saw that she owned quite a few skirts and dresses which she never would have worn before but now she would…another time. instead she grabbed a pair of tight fitted jeans and a plain white spaghetti strapped top with black boots. She dragged her hand through her hair seeing that it was still sitting nicely and then turned to go back out to the common room.

As she was about to leave through the portrait her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back. When she turned she saw Sirius standing there grinning and she smiled back a little totally confused by what the hell he was grinning at.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked and she sighed.

"Sirius, you know I can't, it'd be weird…sorry but I'm gonna have to say no" she said gently.

He was still grinning like an idiot though "I knew you'd say that" he admitted.

Hermione looked at him confused "Then why'd you ask?" she questioned him.

"Because it's what I'm gonna do ever bloody day until you say yes" he informed her.

She looked at him as though he was crazy "I'm not ever going to say yes Sirius, it's weird and not right of me, I'm sorry" she told him.

"ou say that now, but it'll work" he said determined and she crossed her arms.

"It worked before" he smirked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Kinda…it was that combined with some other things but I said I'd tone it down so I am. I'm only asking you out but once I step it up you'll be dodging my lips every bloody day" he warned her.

"Seriously? This is how you won me over the last time?" she asked finding it hard to believe.

"Yup, my charms and kisses were to hard to resist" he said cockily.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Sirius" she chuckled as she left the common room and began to walk to the lake with him following.

"I'm serious Hermione" he said catching up to her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" she said still chuckling a little and he couldn't help but grin a little as he looked at her.

**Well, what do you think? :D**


End file.
